


I Suspect You Have Questions

by SwordsandShields99



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsandShields99/pseuds/SwordsandShields99
Summary: Inspired by the DA4 trailer, I wanted to write a short story right were the trailer leaves off. Half of it is smut though, couldn't help myself :P So enjoy!P.S. Please drop some comments & kudos, I'd love to hear suggestions and see what you think. I'm new to writing fanfic, so I'd love to improve :)





	1. Questions and Choices

"So, you've found me at last. I suspect you have questions."

He sounded different now, older.. darker than she remembered. And it was his voice that she heard each night as she drifted of to sleep while wishing for his presence. And his attire matched that assessment, ancient looking and covered in black wolf's fur. And his eyes, his eyes were equally dark and ancient looking, haunted and tired. Even if it weren't for the tired circles under them, there was a cruel look in them now. His jaw was set and he looked at them with a half-amused half-annoyed smirk. He was surrounded by a shimmering blue barrier. The Iron Bull charged forwards, ax raised high in an attempt to weaken or break the barrier. Instead he yelled out in pain at touching the barrier and as the Dread Wolf's eyes flashed steel, he was thrown several feet through the air. 

"I may be weakened from tearing down the veil but none of you are strong enough to get close to me, nor will you be powerful enough to stop me from leaving once I am ready to do so. I would advise against getting in my way. Especially since I am the only one who can stop them." 

Sera suddenly appeared from the shadows directly next to the barrier while Cassandra and Cullen ran in to attack. Varric jumped backwards and aimed an exploding shot at the back of the barrier. A perfectly timed attack. A cloud of smoke engulfed them, and as it cleared they saw the perfectly unharmed barrier and the Wolf laughed coldly. 

"Why don't I help you stay still for a bit?" laughed the Wolf. His eyes flashed and suddenly the four of them were glued to the spot and could no longer move. "I have killed friends who have threatened my plan in the past. I truly have no desire to harm you, so please discontinue these pointless attempts." 

The inquisitor slowly stepped forward, and his eyes darted to her. She put her hand up to the barrier and it sizzled and sparked and burned her flesh. "Don't" he said calmly. She pushed further and her arm made it through, with third degree burns. "Don't.... please... you'll hurt yourself." Yet she persisted. Wincing and crying out in pain, she continued slowly through the barrier. Suddenly the Wolf strode over to her and put his hands around her body. 

"No! Leave her alone!" Cassandra shouted. But no sooner had she yelled out, they could see a green aura of healing magic around Solas' hands. Wherever he hovered, the Inquisitor's skin healed completely. When her last foot finally jerked free, she took one step and forced herself into his arms. She could feel his magic healing her.

He looked down at her, "That was foolish." 

"I don't care" she replied. She seemed to suddenly realize she was still in his arms, and took a step back. He straightened, shoulders back and chin held high. He was the Dread Wolf once again. She felt a dark aura emitting from him, and it was cold and terrifying. The others felt it too, and those who could still move took a step back. 

"You must have questions" he stated again.

"Many" she replied "but only one that matters. But I mustn't ask it now." She looked around sheepishly. Suddenly, the inquisitor saw a second barrier descended throughout the first like an invisible curtain.

"We can see and hear them, but they cannot see or hear us" he said, still with a cold an distant look. "Ask what you must."

She walked up to him slowly and placed a hand on his cheek. "How are you?" Her eyes contained so much warmth and sympathy as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

He felt himself breaking. "I've nearly destroyed your world, and this is the question that matters to you?"

She let out a faint, hoarse chuckle. "Oh Solas. You've lived through the millennia with the weight of worlds on your shoulders, and you are so very alone. Isn't it about time that this is what matters? Here you sit, like a wounded wolf, facing the hatred of those you grew to care for. Your heart has endured so much pain, sacrificing everything to get nothing in return. So yes Solas, how are you? I dearly long to help."

He had envisioned their reunion many times. He imagined she would try to kill him. And if he had defeated the remaining Evanuris, he would probably let her. But this? It was kindness he did not deserve. He felt his heart, wounded and broken, for the first time in a long time. He could no longer bear the weight of it, while she was so near and so accepting. She saw his eyes melt from a dark coldness into something else. Two tears rolled down his cheeks and he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body close. And then he kissed her,with a starved and passionate immediacy. She melted into him, her hand still on his cheek. When they broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, their eyes still closed. "Vhenan," he whispered, "I am so sorry."

"Hush Vhenan, once again you were left with impossible choices, and you chose the best you could. What's done is done." He buried his face into her neck and hair and let out a shaky breath. "It's going to be alright, Vhenan" she said soothingly. "What now? How do we make this world a better place? How can I help you?"

He looked at her with an intense stare, "I must stop them. Only I can, it's the only way. You and your world must focus on the blight. I can give you knowledge that will help you destroy it."

"I want to be with you, Solas."

"I told you before Vhenan, I walk the Dinan'shiral. I would not have you see my end."

She starred at him. "Your... end. Solas, there must be another way!"

"I cast magic that could destroy them a thousand years ago. It is now ready. I must prepare myself and then it will be done. I've had thousands of years to think on this. There is no other way. This was always meant to happen, and I will finish what I started" he cupped her chin, "and save you." He hated the heartbroken look on her face. After all she had done for him, he wished to give her something, anything in return towards her happiness. Sacrificing himself, dying for her was the only gift he had left to give. "Until I am well, and am able to destroy them, they will hunt me down. It will not be safe around me."

"Do I not have free will, Solas?"

He looked taken aback. "Yes, of course. You are free."

"Then I choose the risk. It's my life. I understand the risk, and I want to help you heal." She had chosen the few words that could change his mind.

The Inquisitor's companions watched in horror as the barrier floated away, shimmering and beautiful, with the Dread Wolf and the Inquisitor no where in sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So, I was thinking that the Inquisitor can speak ancient Elven since she drank from the well. Especially since the removal of the veil. Nice little surprise for Solas!)


	2. The Dread Wolf Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long lost and forgotten home of Fen'Harel takes the inquisitor's breath away, but it's nothing compared to what she sees in him. In a whirlwind of beauty, longing, desire, and acceptance, Solas finds himself in another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW* Long smutty chapter... it is what it is, but I think it's a beautiful story in it's own way. Let me know what you think :)

She awoke to find herself in a canopy bed, in a room with hardly no walls. It was breathtakingly beautiful, as she could see out across an ancient Elven city, long forgotten, glittering gold and white-marble in the setting sunlight. They were in a mountain valley, with beautiful waterfalls and colorful fall trees surrounding them. She stood out on the balcony in awe, when he silently approached and stood next to her. "This was my home. My small kingdom, one of the few on the ground in those days, therefore one of the few in tact today... after the veil broke the world."   
  
"Lucky us" she said as she took a step nearer to him. Ancient elves had not kings or queens, but they had 'gods', and the man standing next to her was certainly one. She felt humbled, awed, and terrified all at once. "It's breathtakingly beautiful." 

He sat down in a chair next to her with a grunt and placed his head on his hand. She looked at him and noticed how tired he looked. His skin was ashen and pale, and he suddenly didn't look well at all. She knew that he did not trust easily, and that he would bring her here with him while he was so vulnerable touched her. She knelt down and placed a hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Creating the veil very nearly killed me once. I was forced to the Uthenera for so long just to survive it. Tearing it down nearly cost me the same. Although, with more experience and planning, I was able to tear it down more efficiently than before. I will need time to recover" he explained wearily. She looked at the bed she had awoken in, completely white with a sheer canopy top, and delicate and intricate gold designs.   
  
"Wait, if this place is yours, won't it be the first place they'd look? Aren't you in danger here?"   
  
He raised a brow and peeked up at her, "wouldn't _we _be in danger, you mean? You should think of your own life before mine, Vhenan. And it _was_ the first place they looked. But I set wards and barriers specifically for them a thousand years ago that have done nothing but strengthened over the centuries. They have no power here." 

She seemed to visibly relax upon hearing this, and looked out over the valley pensively. "You're truly remarkable."

"Before I created the veil, all Elves were immortal, it is nothing remarkable." 

"They used to be immortal- past tense. They succumbed, you did not. You single-handedly defeated legends, created world-changing constructs, and learned thousands of years worth of knowledge in the meantime, and still have the strength to keep fighting."

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes again. "Not at the moment" he said sadly. 

She stood behind him and began massaging his tense shoulders. "Try and rest, Vhenan" she said softly. And he did. He felt her hand kneading away at the tenseness he always carried with him. He felt a rising calm, and felt warmth and light spread throughout his body. He hadn't felt so relaxed in years. The warmth and light had a soft green hue to it, and it made him feel like smiling. And then he suddenly realized that it was her that he was sensing. Her spirit and her mana. She was ever so slowly releasing mana through her fingers. No one had ever had such subtlety with their mana since he awoke, and he was thoroughly impressed. He let her calming and soothing magic slowly ease through his body. He felt her add in restorative magic and felt some of his wounds begin to heal. His headache lessened and he breathed more deeply. They went on like this for a while before she asked, "Do you need to sleep?" 

"No, I feel much better now." He took her hand and kissed it. As he kissed her hand and looked at her, she felt a warmth in her center as as he seemed to see right to the core of her. "Thank you" he said as he stood. "It's been a thousand years since someone has cared for my well being, and even then only because I was needed for personal gain. You truly have a marvelous spirit... you are.. so special" he said as he kissed her softly on the forehead. "More than I deserve".. kiss on the nose.... "and so beautiful" and he kissed her on the mouth this time, raw and burning. 

"Every soul is deserving of love, no matter their mistakes. How else can they heal and grow?" she replied, then took his face and just as she had the first time in the fade, kissed him deeply.

Their bodies grew closer and he pulled at her with deep longing and desire. They kissed on the balcony for a long time, parting lips, exploring tongues, and heated breath, taking their time and enjoying just being near one another. She felt a deep need an hunger in him, and she thought of how long he had been alone, and of how she had longed for this moment to change that. She slowly pumped her hips into him once, a question waiting to be answered. She felt his desire then, and he let out a small gasp. He hadn't expected the question, hadn't expected anything than warranted rejection. He felt himself waking in places untouched by another in.. well longer than he could care to remember. It was this, and his hidden desire, that made him unable _n__ot_ to respond. As soon as she pumped into him once, he lost control for the briefest of moments and upon grabbing her ass, pulled her back again to rub against him. She wasted no time in grinding against him a few more times while they still kissed. And then he regained his control and pulled away. She almost whimpered.

He looked down with a truly sorrowful look, "Vhenan..." he said in a strangled tone. 

She looked at him confidently, "You said before that you would not lie with me under false pretenses, and I understand and appreciate the honor in that. Now however, I know you Solas. Your mistakes, your past, your intentions. I know your heart, Vhenan. And I want you... so badly." 

He stared at her in disbelief. How was this beautiful creature born from such ashes, and why would she want him? He stepped into her and kissed her harder than he ever had before. He let go of his control, and simply existed beside her, running his hands up and down her, wanting to feel every inch. Somehow without parting lips, he laid on the bed and she climbed on top of him. She was so light and small and perfect around him. Once again, she grinded into him, and she heard him sigh into her lips as he grabbed her ass tightly. He rose his hands from her ass and pulled her shirt over her head, and she felt his fingertips tracing her back. Instinctively, she arched her back so that as she grinded against him her chest became closer to his face, and he lightly cupped her breasts. She began putting more of her wait against his length, and he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. While his eyes were closed, she tenderly brushed her fingers along his length through his pants and he inhaled sharply. He opened his eyes and they were dark and hungry. He flipped her over onto her back and prowled over top of her. Kissing her, he reached own and cupped his hands against her heat. She moaned quietly at the delightful pressure against the small spot that gave her the most pleasure. This was really happening. She was with him, and he was touching her. Although his clothes were still on, she reached down and stroked him through his pants. Once again, he moaned into her, long and low. She reached up and pulled his shirt off. She loved his chest and she stroked it sensually as he continued kissing her, and biting at her lips. With one arm holding his weight, he used the other to touch her breasts and nipples, bending down to kiss and suck on them. She inhaled sharply and arched her back so that her heat touched his hardness. He growled and pushed himself into her and she sunk back down into the bed. He slowly and tantalizingly slipped his hand into her smalls and rubbed his fingers against her folds and clit. She moaned louder this time... "Solasss". He breathed out heavily upon hearing her call out his name, and took one finger into her and slowly began pumping in and out of her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and kissed her neck. She began to pump into him, and he could hear sweet little sounds coming from her. Those quiet sweet moans urged him on. She dripped down his hand, and he inserted another finger, pumping faster. He could feel a tender spot when he reached a certain way and began pumping harder against it. This caused her to grab his arms and her back arched and she cried out. He felt her walls shaking and closing around his fingers, and then felt himself become harder against her.

She breathed heavily, opened her eyes and looked at him with wonder and affection. "Ar lath ma" she said breathlessly. He chuckled and pulled her into another kiss. 

"Ar lath ma" he said softly, "Always." At that, she reached for his pants and he backed away slightly. "You don't have to.. I .. are you sure?"

"Ar lath ma, Vhenan" she replied and reached again. She pulled off his pants and small clothes, and he did the same. 

"You are... so beautiful" he said softly. She pulled him on top of her and felt his length resting against her folds, and she shivered slightly. He closed his eyes as he ran the length of his cock through her tantilizingly warm and wet folds. They both groaned in anticipation and looked at each other. They were both hungry and both reached out with their mana at the same time. They covered each other in warmth and love. He added some heat in just the right places and she moaned softly.

She reached down and lined him up. "Solas... please... take me." And he did, gently and slowly, savoring every second. He caressed her cheek and rubbed his thumb against her long slender ear, and she did the same to his. He fully submerged himself within her, feeling every inch of her walls envelope him in warmth and stretch for him. He had imagined this so many times, and it was finally real. and felt more perfect than he could have ever imagined. He pulled out of her and she gasped, grabbing onto his arm. He took one hand and rubbed her clit as he re-entered her slowly. At this, she moaned happily and rose up into him slightly. He kissed her deeply and began the slowest rhythm he could manage. Being immortal, he knew how to last and how to get and give the most pleasure. And oh, how he longed to give. He wanted to give her the world and more, and he was determined to give her as much pleasure as she could handle. And so they continued this way, longing to give to one another, in a game where she would clench her walls in certain ways around his length and use her magic in just the right places and bring him to the edge, when he would suddenly regain control and push her to yet another climax. As her walls stopped relaxed, she would feel his restorative mana flow through her, and she found a new hunger and desire. 

For a while he knelt and she sat on his lap, and they rocked into each other as he went deeper and deeper into her. And then she pushed him back so he was leaning on his elbows and she rode him hard, breasts bouncing, she moaned and it was the most erotic and beautiful thing he had ever seen. He flipped her onto her back and made love to her as if she were life itself. And back and forth they went for hours, restoring each other's stamina and hunger with every touch of cold, heat, and desire until the early morning light peaked over the mountains. They were quiet and intense, with soft grunts and whimpers, with the occasional louder moan, until he suddenly added to the intensity of his thrusts. 

He pounded into her with everything he had, and they were suddenly not very quiet at all. He grunted and growled into her, as he completely sheathed himself within her with each forceful and quick thrust. She shouted now, "Fenedhis! Solas... yes! Harder.... gods, yes!" He was still in control of himself, and could tell she was nearing another orgasm. He went harder and deeper than he ever thought possible, and he felt her climax around him, squeezing his cock. All the while she reached out with her magic with a tingling warmth that he felt, caressing his balls and deep up inside him. She moaned and yelled as she came, "Ooo Solas! Agghh! .. yes!... Solas!!" Hearing her scream and moan his name, he lost another layer of reservation and started speaking in an ancient tongue that he knew she couldn't understand, but he could no longer coherently think in any other language. And to his complete and utter shock, she responded in the same language, and he loved her even more. She showered him with love and adoration in ancient and powerful words. She understood. She really, truly, and completely understood.

And it was at that moment that he lost all control and all of himself within her. All of his self-loathing and hatred, every bit of his pain and suffering, every ounce of his adoration and all encompassing lover for her. He poured every ounce into her as he came. With each wave of cum and pleasure he grunted and moaned into her, and she moaned into his ear as she nibbled along the long slender tip.

He opened his eyes to look into hers. "Ar lath ma" he said has he kissed her lips. "Ar lath ma" as he kissed her forehead. "Ar lath ma" as he kissed each ear. "Ar lath ma, Vhenan" as he kissed her nose. "With everything that I am or will be, for as long as I breath in this life and beyond, you are truly my heart." 

She smiled sleepily and happily, "Ar lath ma, my sweet wolf. And you are mine."

Dread Wolf, yes, but not a soul had ever called him a sweet wolf. He chuckled to himself as he lowered down to lay beside her. She caressed his balls as he did the same to her breasts. They slowly came down from their climax, and felt their hearts slowing.   
  
He suddenly remembered, "Ir abelas, I lost myself in you Vhenan. Although, it's nearly impossible for immortal elves to bear children without the aid of magic. I know a spell however.." he went to reach his hand over her stomach when she stopped him. "Vhenan?" he asked. 

"If it's so impossible, then it doesn't matter. Let's let fate decide."

"Vhenan, I am not long for this world," she winced at his words, "and I would not leave you alone in it in that condition. Even if it is nearly impossible, you seem to have very nearly impossible things happen to you regularly."

"Another decision that I can make for myself. It's o.k. Solas, really." She knew it was nearly impossible, she believed his words. And she truly didn't believe after one time she could become pregnant. But if she did, maybe he would cling to this world a bit more tightly.

He seemed to think for a moment, but decided that the chances were so impossibly small that it wasn't worth bringing up further. He lowered his hand and pulled her closer to him. He pictured a different world and life, where they might live peacefully together. He imagined them starting a family on purpose, her holding his child, a secluded home... with a library of course. And he was with a woman who would want that life too... with him. His heart was so full of love for her, and after a millennia of loneliness, a single night making love to her was heaven itself. And while he never wished her harm, if he was to die soon he was glad that he could be with her now. 

She traced her fingers along the muscles of his abdomen and chest as she lie in his arms, and he tenderly stroked her hair and shoulder. And they fell asleep in each other's arms, to go and find each other in their dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The Inquisitor can speak ancient Elven because she drank from the well, but especially fluently after the removal of the veil. Nice little surprise for Solas!)


End file.
